


Two arts for BDSM BigBang 2011

by mella68



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Two arts for BDSM BigBang 2011

Summary provided by the author:

Tony's past haunts him when a case involving a murdered Marine forces him back to the scene he left after a bad relationship with a Domme. Gibbs and Tony face the truth about their relationship, which could have devestating consequences for Tony who doesn't trust easily.

Story link: [The Art of Falling](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/82138.html) by sarcastic_fi

 

Summary provided by the author:

A serial killer is kidnapping and murdering young subs, then crossing state lines after three deaths in one jurisdiction. As he moves from place to place, the teams are on his tail, until he unexpectedly changes his MO and stays in one jurisdiction. It's not the only change in MO, and soon the teams are in a rush to figure out why before one of their own becomes his next victim.

Story link: [Day of Angels](http://bdsm-fandom.livejournal.com/82389.html) by Alania Black


End file.
